The lifting desk table is a common facility in daily application, and is often used as a student desk, office furniture or even traffic utensil due to its adjustable height, such as an electric lifting desk provided in Chinese patent No. 2015205672715 and a wireless remote control electric lifting desk provided in Chinese patent No. 201420076481.X. These lifting desks are convenient in application, and fast and convenient to manipulate, and hence are general in use. However, this facility also has obvious defects, for example, because of its excessively simple function, this facility only achieves simple loading and a height adjusting function, and for teaching, office and daily use, other facilities are also needed for matching so as to accomplish complete work; the lifting of this facility depends on a telescopic arm, and its stability cannot be ensured, and thus a collapse or toppling phenomenon occurs once load is slightly excessive.
In view of this, the present application is made.